


Hope

by Lady_B20



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Just read to tag, Love in a hopeless place, M/M, True Love, Zombie Apocalypse, cuteness, fluff all the way, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_B20/pseuds/Lady_B20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellis and Nick have their moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, It's been a while since I wrote something. I just had to write this. I saw my old notebook filled with stories I just have to post. Hope you all like this.

Hope in a dying world was what others saw as strength, some; a burden. Ellis was seeing it as a burden. Initially, he was the one who had the most hope for a better future for the world. He was the one to always stay optimistic when the world was going to shit but now it wasn’t the same anymore.

It had been close to a month since things went downhill and he found refuge with a small group he grew used to calling friends; Coach, Rochelle and Nick.

Rochelle was a news reporter or was going to be when the epidemic struck, she became their healer and his sister figure. Coach was just that a coach and a religious man that became close to a father figure to him. Nick, well Nick was a gambler that went to Savannah to try his luck before moving to another town but his plans didn’t push trough cause of the infection.

Their day to day survival depended on each other for support both physically and emotionally. They had become family but all good things had to end sometimes.

Coach was the first to go; he sacrificed himself to make sure everyone else got to safety at the mall in Savannah. Rochelle was next, they were in a swamp and zombies that came out of the ground dragged her under the waters. They couldn’t get to her in time.

Now it was only him and Nick. Nick didn’t like him at first. He found Ellis annoying to an extreme, always telling him to shut up or insult him but as time grew he kinda warmed up to him. When they had reached safety from the swamp, it was the only time Ellis could grieve for Ro and Nick held him throughout the night he let himself cry.

The day was just wearing down as they found another safe-house to last them a few days if not a week. It was stocked with food and water and supplies that could last as long too. They had busied themselves barricading windows and doors. The special infected were smart in comparison to regular ones so they needed to take pre-cautions and with only two of them left, it was a needed step.

Ellis was in the downstairs area taking inventory of their supplies. They had a few cans of food left, plenty of drinking water and medical supplies weren’t looking bad either. Ammo was low but still enough to get a few hordes down. He had an AK-47 while nick sported a Long barrel shotgun alongside his magnum. Ellis was more of an in your face guy as he had a kitana as his side arm. They had gotten new clothes as well. Gone were his tattered remains of clothes and replaced with more newer items. Getting blood, guts and other bodily remains out of clothes were things they didn’t have time to do and the rotting sent of decay was too much at times.

Ellis was wearing a wife beater and jeans, he had new boots too.

Nick was resting in one of the empty rooms and had a pretty nice bed in it. They were lucky to find shelters that had beds and they were a God send and they took advantage of each moment they came across a nice bed.

Ellis finished his task and plopped on the sofa in the room. He let out a breath as he tried to relax. It was quiet for now. They had cleared the area and set up alarms in the area as a precaution. They had too since it was only the two of them now.

Ellis thought of their journey up to now. The way things were before shit happened to the world, their time surviving, each day fighting for their lives, moments of peace and grief. He then thought of the future, was there still a future? Will they make it? Will there be a cure? Will Nick….

Ellis’s thoughts then focused on Nick. They had a rocky start and now they were each others lifeline. Since Ro had passed, they had only themselves. Nick had his and he had Nick’s, but what if the time comes when they’d ended up with the same fate as the others. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking these thoughts but it just popped up in his mind.

He didn’t want to go on each day if Nick wasn’t with him. Even when they’d get separated on their runs and journey he’d panic and think the worst. Nick would always come back though but how long until he didn’t. He reached for Nick’s magnum and thought. He reached the gun to his temples and let the gun stay pointed there for a minute.

Would it be better if things were to end, he thought. Things are bound to end sometime so why not now? His thoughts were cut-of when he heard Nick yell his name.

“Ellis!?” Nick was shocked and horrified. Ellis put the gun down and gave Nick a sad apologetic smile. “Sorry Nick, did ah’ wake you?” Ellis said looking sheepish. Nick was wearing a simple black shirt they found in the house and a pair of loose pants. “I’m glad I woke up, what the hell were you doing!?” Nick said irritated making his way to where Ellis sat.

“Yah should go back ta sleep” Ellis suggested looking away. “Look at me El” Nick said calmly. Ellis did reluctantly.

“What were you doing” Nick asked more with concern.

“Thinking” Ellis said simply. “That’s dangerous” Nick said seriously earning him a chuckle from Ellis. Nick broke out into a smile as well. “But, seriously El, you had me worried” Nick sad taking a seat beside Ellis.

“I was thinking of well the future Nick, what this world still had in store fer us. Each day is a struggle and we’ve lost Coach and….. and Ro and what, what if…..” Nick didn’t let him finish. He placed a gentle hand on Ellis’s mouth and reached out to take Ellis in his arms. Ellis got comfortable as Nick’s warmth embraced him.

“Don’t think like that sport, that’s my job” Nick said chuckling. “But seriously El, don’t just don’t. The more you think about something the more likely it is to happen. I know it gets fucked up a lot of times but at least we have the present right?” Nick said as Ellis hugged him tighter.

“Ellis, I love you and as long as we’re still surviving this shit storm, I’ll never leave you. That’s saying much but I’ll do whatever I can to protect you and make sure we have a future ahead.” Nick said giving Ellis a light kiss on the forehead.

Ellis pulled away shaking his head. “Tha’s not fair Nick, I wanna protect you too. I keep imagining of one day waking up and yer not there. It feels horrible and I’ll do what it ah can ta not let that happen. If you weren’t here I, I don’t think I’d survive this long.” Ellis looked at him sadly, the thought of surviving alone was torture. He and Nick had grown so close and the last thing he and anyone else wanted in an apocalypse is to lose someone you love.

“Ah’ve lost a lot of people, ah don’ wanna lose you too.” Ellis said with fear. Nick smiled at him and drew him back into a hug. Ellis greedily crowded Nick, burying his face in Nick’s chest. “I know Ace, I know. I don’t want to lose you too.”

They stayed like that until the sun began to set and it was time to rest. They usually rested at different intervals for watch but the safe-house they were in was fortified enough to be a little bit lax.

“Time for some rest El,” Nick said lightly pushing Ellis off of him.

Ellis hugged him tighter. “Don wanna” Ellis said like a little kid. Nick laughed but hugged Ellis tighter and lifted the kid up with him. Ellis was surprised but held on. Nick made his way to the most secure room on the floor and dropped Ellis down on the bed. He went back to the room they were in before and got his magnum and Ellis’s Kitana and set them to the side.

Ellis had bunched the pillows and removed his boots while he laid down. Nick was enamored. He closed the door behind him adding in a makeshift barricade and made his way to the bed. Ellis latched on as he started lying down. “Easy Ace” Nick chuckled ruffling Ellis’s hair. “Love you Nick” Ellis said sleepily. “Love you to Sport. He kissed Ellis’s forehead and turned of the lamp they had in the room.

“Hey El? Nick called Ellis’s name as he ran his fingers through Ellis’s thick curly hair.

“Hmmmm?” Ellis said snuggling up to Nick. “You give me hope and I’ll make sure to give you hope too.” Nick said determined. “Ya always do Nick”. Nick held him tighter as sleep caught up with them and they soon drifted to sleep in each others arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I hope you liked it. Nick might've been out of character but Love can do that for someone.


End file.
